Mi amor eterno
by Pazita Fumihiko
Summary: Fanfic dedicado a mi amigaw Klytha-chan ¡Feliz cumpleaños!


**¡Hey! Hola este fic esta dedicado a mi amigaw Klytha-chan ¡Espero que te guste mi regalo de cumpleaños! Happy Birthday! Y se que te flipa esta linda pareja e.e ¡Asique ahora lee!**

**Inazuma Eleven/Súper Once no me pertenece es de Level-5**

**PD:Es la primera vez que escribo de esta manera T^T

* * *

**

Siempre he estado aquí para ti, nunca te has dado cuenta sí tu Mamoru Endou siempre estoy aquí para ti. Para animarte y darte mis mejores sonrisas, pero nunca te das cuenta eres un despistado Endou haces romper mi frágil corazón con tus transparentes palabras.

-¿Pasa algo Aki?-

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Nunca te das cuenta como me siento Endou

-No, no pasa nada Endou-kun-regalándole una de sus más lindas sonrisas-

Aunque piense en ti como las miles estrellas del cielo, mis comidas al día ¿Cuándo podré olvidarte? No..no puedo porque te amo, te amo con todo mi ser de voluntad aunque llore a cantaros pensando ¿Cuándo será el día que me digas que me amas? Que me beses, que me embriagué con tu olor, tus ojos radiantes de felicidad tus sonrisas. Sí tan fácil fuera olvidarte, no tendría razón para vivir. Endou tu eres mi razón.

-¿Mamoru-kun me acompañas?-Fuyuppe le hablaba. Es lógico ella es su amiga de infancia.

-¡Claro! Nos vemos después Aki-me hablaba con sus más hermosas sonrisas que nunca podría olvidar. Lastima que nunca me las dedicaras nada más para mi.

-Aki-san-Un peli-plateado de piel Nivea y unos ojos azules verde agua me hablaban-

-¿Qué pasa? Fubuki-Preguntaba ella. con una dejes de extrañeza que el se le dirigiera de esa manera-

-¿Estas segura de callarte así para siempre?-Hablaba el delantero hielo con una voz preocupada-

-Sí. Fubuki creo que ellos dos ya son novios-Tratando de que su voz no sonara quebrada-

-Venga, ya no seas tan deservada-Esta vez lo decía un peli-rosado de ojos azules. El hermano menor de Fubuki. Atsuya

-P-pero yo…-agachaba su cabeza y tratando de contener sus lagrimas-

-¡Eh! Vamos si te hace algo lo matare es seguro-lo decía con una voz de asesino en serié-

-Atsuya…no seas tan melodramatico el capitán no es de esas personas-El pequeño asesino de osos defendía su forma de pensar en lo que diría Endou-

-Chicos…ya me voy adiós-Dando la excusa que tenia cosas que hacer-

Aki pensó realmente soltar unas lagrimas de tristeza. Solo en pensar que Endou y Fuyuka eran novios. No lo soportaría ni aunque le donasen 100 millones de dólares sería feliz no sin SU Endou. Mientras pensaba esto soltó un gran suspiro con sus ojos cerrados, aunque ahora los abrió y con un dejes de sorpresa llego inconscientemente a la Torre de Metal donde Endo se sacaba la Tijuana entrenando u perfeccionando sus técnicas.

-Aki…-Decía el peli-castaño en una manera agitada tan solo pareciera que el hubiese corrido 100 km para llegar así-

-Endou-kun….-

-¿Quieres darte una vuelta en la Torre de Metal?-

-Claro….-

-_Tengo…tengo que decírtelo Aki….-_Dándose unos ánimos mentalmente-

-Y…Endou como te va con Fuyuka

-¿A que te refieres con eso?-Preguntaba Extrañado-

-Pues…es que los veo siempre tan…tan juntos que creo que me Daria celos…tener a alguien así de especial para mí-

-_¿Escuche perfectamente celos?_-Se preguntaba mentalmente Endou- Pues no.. no somos nada ¿Qué te hizo pensar así?

-_No son nada que alivió…._-Suelta unas lagrimas de felicidad-

-A…Aki ¿Porque lloras?-Le saca lagrimas con su dedo mientras la sujeta del mentón-

-Es que…yo..yo Endou…-Pero fue callada por que Endou la beso-

-Aki Kino….Tu me gustas desde siempre nunca me fijaría en Fuyuppe ella estaba consiente en eso y me ayudaba haber si yo te gustaba pero veo que sí-Con una sonrisa traviesa finaliza-

-Endou….¡Te amo!-Y lo vuelve a besar-

Desde ese entonces no he parado de amarte Endou ni tu a mí por eso te amo. Siempre serás mi amor platónico desde que te vi.

-Aki te amo eres lo mejor para mi-

-Yo también Mamoru-

Te amo. Me gustas, Me gustas no quiero parar este hermoso amor hacia a ti Aki...

¡Por eso nosotros dos! ¡estaremos juntos para siempre! I love you Forever. I With you Forever my love

* * *

**¡Espero que te haya gustado mi regalo! Y nuevamente lo digo es la primera vez que escribo así hehehee ¡Happy Brithday! Klytha-chan! y muchisimos deseos para tu nuevo año tehehehe ^^  
**


End file.
